


Foreign and Domestic

by Snailhair



Series: Virgin Graces [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Comfort, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gabriel's cherries, Hand Jobs, Home, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Pie, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their steamy, romantic get-a-way, Dean and Castiel ponder the meaning of the word 'Home.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Welcome to part seven of Virgin Graces! (Yay!) :) I hope that you guys enjoy this last part just as much as you did the rest of the story. Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving comments! I adore all of you! :) Please enjoy! :)

Dean raised his head again, to watch Sam walk back toward the Impala. His little brother was nibbling on some crackers from a vending machine down at the end of the gas station. They had stopped off at a fill up joint on the way to their next case to stretch their legs and get some air, because they had been driving all day. The sun had gone down, and Dean was standing in front of the bright headlights of his car.

“Sammy,” he said, as soon as his brother was close enough to hear him, “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” the kid shrugged.

Sam strode up to lean on the hood with Dean as he glanced around for a second. He was studying the scene with bewilderment, seeming surprised.

“Uh... Where's Cas?” Sam eventually asked, “And how did you detach him from your hip?”

Dean sighed, even though he felt kind of flattered by his brother's statement. He and Cas really were attatched at the hip, sometimes...

“Well, that's sorta what I need to talk to you about,” Dean explained, “Remember this morning, when Mr. Sugar Rush was in the car?”

“Mr. Sugar Rush? You mean Gabe?” Sammy clarified.

Dean's eyes immediately narrowed at his little brother. Gabe? Did he seriously just call him 'Gabe'? Since when did Sam use a shortened version of that pompous archangel's name? And in such a friendly tone? Sam visibly gulped upon seeing Dean's suspicious stare.

“...riel?” the guy added quickly.

Dean stared at Sam for a moment longer, noticing embarrassment on his face. Even though the whole 'Gabe' thing caught Dean off guard, he kept the conversation going. There was something important that he needed to ask Sam, anyway.

“Yeah. Him,” Dean mumbled flatly, “He let the word 'honeymoon' slip out when he was jabbing earlier, and Cas asked me what it meant. So, I told him a minute ago. And, as soon as I did...” the man sighed, “He flew off to find us a place.”

Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise, and Dean felt terrible. He knew it wasn't fair to go off on a random honeymoon while Sam stayed behind on a case. Dean never planned to leave his brother alone this much. But, then again, he didn't plan to fall hopelessly in love with a holy tax accountant, either...

“Uh... Okay, I guess,” Sam replied slowly, seeming uncomfortable.

“Look, Sam,” Dean spoke carefully, still feeling terrible, “I told Cas that we could have a small one. If you could just give us, maybe, sixteen hours, that would be great. I promise I'm not gonna skip out on you, or leave you out to dry -”

“Dean,” Sam interrupted, sounding confused, “It's fine with me. You're a grown man. Why are you asking for my permission?”

“Because, you're still my brother, Sammy,” Dean reminded, “You're still just as important to me as you always were. I don't want you to think I'm going to abandon you now that I'm with Cas.”

Sam smiled thoughtfully and shook his head a little. He was wearing the same look he wore when Dean first told him how he felt about Cas. It was a look of understanding and pride; as if he fully appreciated Dean and Cas's relationship for what it was.

“It's fine, Dean,” Sam confirmed quietly, “You can go consummate your holy union. I'll still be here when you get back.”

Dean took another breath, feeling a small bit of the weight lift off his shoulders. He was glad that Sammy was so damn understanding. Having his little brother's approval made being with Cas a whole lot easier. Beside him, Sam tore open a fresh candy bar.

“So, what strange habitat will you be fornicating in tonight?” his little brother asked.

“God, I don't know,” Dean replied honestly, “I just hope -”

Dean stopped short upon feeling a cool breeze behind him. He turned around in the parking lot to see Cas's giant blue eyes staring back at him. The angel had returned, and there was obvious excitement in his pretty face. A smile kept flickering across his lips, like he was failing to contain his own happiness. Dean couldn't help but feel a little feverish. Cas was acting excited and horny, and it made him want to feel the same way.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas breathed, “I'm ready to take you, now.”

Heat instantly flared across Dean's face. Hell yeah. He was ready for Cas to take him, and in more ways than one... Though he was already fighting off the threat of a boner, Dean turned back to look at his brother. Sam chuckled a bit; probably able to see the look of eager anticipation on Dean's face.

“We'll be back tomorrow, okay?” Dean promised, trying to set rules for himself to follow.

“Just go,” Sam grinned, shoving Dean closer to Cas.

As the man stumbled near the angel, he felt Cas grab him by the arm. Dean looked up into Cas's wide baby blues with a racing heart full of nervous excitement. He didn't know what the hell Cas had set up, but he hoped it was going to be awesome.

“Close your eyes, Dean,” Cas requested, still biting down a smile.

Dean hesitated for a second, before closing his eyes tight and feeling the 'whoosh' of being flown away. He had imagined that Cas planned to have their honeymoon in someplace outrageous; like in a gigantic bird nest, or on the church steps in Vatican City, or one of the moons of Jupiter... And Dean tried to come to terms with the possibility of having to get naked in one of those weird places. He really didn't know where the hell they were going to end up tonight. All Dean could really do was trust that Cas had picked a good spot. He just hoped to God that there was at least a bed.

“You may look now,” he heard Cas's deep voice whisper in his ear.

Dean gulped, noticing that the noise of the highway had disappeared to leave peaceful silence. The man slowly opened one eye, still fearing that he would see something unusual... but instead, the very first thing he saw was a gigantic, fluffy white bed. Dean opened his other eye to take in the whole sight, realizing that it was way better than he ever imagined.

The room was lit only with lots of burning candles. It was a large room, with nice trim and a glossy hard-wood floor. Old paintings were hanging on all the walls and lace curtains were strung around the windows. A glass chandelier was hanging from the ceiling above their heads, though it gave off no light. The walls were probably white, too, but the candlelight made them look golden yellow. The massive, soft-looking bed was directly in front of them; the puffy comforter rolled down invitingly and pillows arranged in a nice formation. Dean counted at least eight of them bunched up at the headboard. His eyes traveled toward the bedside table and he gulped, seeing a few bottles of lube and honey sitting out in the open. And the sight of them made Dean realize -

This was the perfect place for a romantic sex-fest.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, still looking around in awe, “good job, baby.”

The man was genuinely surprised that Cas had picked and prepared such a good place. The angel had even remembered to get lube. Everything was perfect! Dean turned to see a proud smile burst across the angel's face.

“You truly approve, Dean?” he asked.

Dean nodded wholeheartedly, as he glanced around some more. The candles peppered throughout the space flickered with a small breeze, and Dean could feel the wind coming from behind him. The man slowly turned to see the source of the cool air, and heard the faint sounds of wind chimes. Behind Dean and Cas, two glass doors were standing wide open; presenting a balcony with a beautiful view. Dean eagerly walked over to take a few steps outside, looking out into the night scene. The large balcony was high up, looking down on a giant field with a road that stretched outward for miles. Big trees lined the thick dirt path, and the hanging branches were swaying in the gentle wind.

Dean glanced down the balcony walkway, trying to figure out why this place seemed so familiar. Nice rooms. Gigantic balcony. Gorgeous view of a long road lined with trees. Where had he seen this before? Was it on TV? From a movie? A postcard, maybe?

“Cas,” Dean called, reaching out to clutch the railing of the balcony in front of him, “where are we?”

The angel wandered over to stand beside him outside, and raised his hand to slowly place it on top of Dean's. Dean glanced down at Cas's hand, and noticed the ring glistening on his finger in the moonlight.

“Louisiana,” Cas answered simply.

The light bulb in Dean's head instantly lit up. Of course! They were in one of those old plantation houses; the ones near swamp lands that were always said to be haunted. Dean looked behind him at the wall of windows and doors, seeing a few decorations and wooden chairs. This particular house seemed to be in good condition; no broken windows or floorboards. Dean was about to ask Cas if there were any ghosts lingering in the house, when Cas interrupted him.

“It's almost time,” the angel announced, his blue eyes lighting up.

“Time for what?” Dean asked, lost.

Cas raised his free hand and pointed toward the left. Out in the distance was the glow of a small town. Dean squinted, trying to see what Cas was pointing at. Was he trying to get Dean to see something from far away? After a moment of hard staring, Dean saw a few squiggled lines of sparks jet upward from the town. Dean jumped, as a couple of giant colorful explosions suddenly lit up the sky. Loud booms echoed across the field to them, as the bright lights danced across the night.

A smile flashed over Dean's face. It was a firework show! Man, he _loved_ those! He and Sam used to sneak off and buy roman candles all the time when they were kids. The cascading lights and crackles of sparks made him feel – if only for a moment – like his childhood wasn't always an endless stretch of lonely road; like there had been some actual good in his life. Did Cas know it would make him feel this way?

Dean turned back to look at the angel beside him. Those precious blue eyes stared back with child-like admiration, as different colors from the explosions shined on his beautiful face. Maybe this was the whole reason Cas picked this place; because he knew there was going to be a firework show nearby, and wanted Dean to see it.

Feeling full of emotion, Dean leaned down to capture Cas's mouth with his own. He pulled the warm angel close against him, while 'booms' and flashing lights continued to fill the air. A strong sense of fortune seemed to fill Dean up. He finally had something that he thought he would never get to have – a damn happy life; one with an angel that would belong to him forever... And one who, also, happened to be the most perfect lover on the face of the earth. Just tasting Cas's mouth made Dean want to go at it. Thank God they were on their honeymoon, because now they were going to get to have sex... _all night long_...

“Cas,” Dean breathed, pulling back to speak, “The fireworks are awesome, baby... But, I really wanna ride your ass like there's no tomorrow.”

Cas smirked, seeming pleased with Dean's statement. The angel stepped sideways to tug Dean back into the candlelit room inside the plantation house.

“My ass is all yours, Dean,” he replied happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's mouth crashed into Castiel's again, as they slowly edged toward the large white bed behind them. The angel felt a strange bit of nervousness in the pit of his stomach, similar to the one he felt the first time he engaged in intercourse with Dean. Was it normal to feel nervous during a honeymoon, too? Perhaps the first round of intercourse on a honeymoon was sacred in some way. Castiel didn't know for sure.

When they were complete inside the candlelit room again, Dean momentarily pulled away from Cas. The man stepped over to close the glass doors to the balcony, muffling the sounds of the colorful explosions outside. There was a smile on the man's face that didn't seem to leave, even as he turned back to ask a question.

“Cas, there aren't ghosts in this mansion, right? Or people living in it?” Dean inquired, sounding hopeful.

“No, Dean. This house has been cleansed of spirits,” Castiel answered, “It was recently restored, and is only used for historical tours. It remains empty on weekends.”

Dean's excited smile widened, as his eager hands found their way up to Castiel's chest. The man's fingers casually slid between the buttons of the angel's white shirt to tease his bare skin as they stood together. Cas's breath caught in his throat as he felt Dean's fingertips brush across one of his sensitive nipples. Oh, that felt so wonderful. Dean beamed at Castiel's reaction to his touch.

“Even after all the filthy sex we've had, you _still_ act like a cherry,” Dean whispered, his hot breath brushing along Cas's lips.

Castiel didn't understand why or how Dean thought his actions mimicked a small, red fruit. But the mention of it reminded him of the gift from his brother. Castiel reached into his coat pocket to retrieve the small jar of cherries, and held it up between them. Dean studied the jar in Cas's hand with apprehension, seeming doubtful about its presence.

“Er, I don't know if we should use those,” the man said, shaking his head a bit.

“Why not, Dean?” Castiel asked, looking up at him, “They were a gift from Gabriel.”

“Exactly my point,” Dean spat, “The guy's a trickster. There's no telling what he did to those things, Cas.”

“But... He is my brother,” Castiel mumbled, feeling a little saddened, “and this is one of the only things he has ever given me.”

The angel looked up at Dean's green eyes, hoping he would change his mind. Castiel wanted to at least give them a try, before stowing them away. Fruit seemed like such a lovely gift; especially for a special occasion, such as their honeymoon. After staring at Castiel for a while, the look of sternness slowly faded away from Dean's face, leaving only humble defeat on his expression.

“Damn those blue eyes,” he complained under his breath, as he ripped the jar from Castiel's hand.

The angel watched with secret satisfaction, as Dean unscrewed the lid and plucked the ripe one from the very top of the pile. The man brought the fruit to his mouth and clutched the cherry between his teeth, but did not chew it. The corners of Dean's lips turned upward as he held the cherry in his teeth. And Castiel waited patiently, wondering why he wasn't eating the fruit.

“This one is yours,” Dean spoke around the small fruit, “Take it.”

A large rush of arousal washed over Castiel, as he realized that Dean wanted him to take the cherry with his own mouth. The angel leaned forward and opened his lips to allow his tongue to fall out. He attempted to hook his tongue around the cherry and tug it out from between Dean's teeth. But, once he was close enough, Dean reached a hand up to pull the back of Castiel's head closer; shoving their hot, wet mouths together. Castiel sighed erotically, as the wet muscles wrestled around with the tender fruit. Dean pressed his own tongue firmly against Cas's, smashing the soft cherry between them.

During their intimate embrace, Castiel could taste something familiar in the mix of the passionate kiss. It was a flavor that was not supposed to be there – an electric taste of celestial alchemy. Castiel pulled away instantly, fearful of the food they were now consuming. Dean had been right to question Gabriel's gift, because it was definitely infused with some type of chemical. Castiel could taste it, and he didn't want Dean to swallow it. He didn't know what side effects it would cause; whether it was dangerous or not.

“Dean,” Castiel said, clutching the front of his shirt, “Don't - !”

Castiel watched, with worry and horror, as Dean's throat quivered with a swallow. The man looked at the angel with bewilderment, as if he didn't understand why Castiel looked so upset.

“Don't what?” he asked, smacking his lips together.

Castiel kept a tight grip on Dean's shirt, observing him closely. It was too late to stop it, now. The angel was just going to have to wait and see what effect the fruit would have on Dean. At first, Dean only stared back at him with confusion, probably wondering why Castiel was studying him so powerfully. But after a few seconds, Dean's emerald eyes gradually dilated. A look fell over his face in the candlelight; one of lust and passion and need. His mouth tumbled open to breathe, and his hands jutted up to clutch Cas's coat with a fierce grip.

“C – Cas,” he called, his voice sounding like a groan.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, still studying him in hopes of figuring out what was happening to him.

The fierce grip Dean had on Castiel's coat remained tight, as he sharply tugged the fabric down the angel's arms. He then grabbed handfuls of Cas's white shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying off in every direction. The angel gasped at Dean's forcefulness, feeling arousal shoot through him at Dean's desperate actions. The man's face was skewed with frenzy and desire; his large eyes roaming all over Castiel with lust as he tried to disrobe him.

“Cas,” he breathed again, sounding a little frightened, “God, I – I _need_ you.”

Before Castiel could ask Dean what he was feeling, their mouths collided again. Castiel kissed him back, trying to taste and identify the celestial influence that was effecting him. It was electric and sweet, with a tingle of spice. Judging by the signature flavor and the way Dean was behaving with such frantic lust, Castiel assumed that Gabriel had doused the cherries in an angelic drug; a stimulant that cherubs sometimes used, to induce people to fall in love with each other. More specifically, the one used to heighten a person's need to fornicate...

“Oh, shit,” Dean groaned in a broken slur, still tugging at Cas's clothes and pressing against him, “Please, Cas, now.”

Though Castiel was still worried for Dean's well-being, he couldn't help but find Dean's erotic desperation to be deeply arousing. It was erotically pleasing to see the man act with such urgency. Dean grabbed the angel's hand and forced it down against his denim jeans to grind against it. Castiel gulped, feeling that Dean's member was already hard behind the thick fabric. The angel looked into Dean's wide amorous eyes, seeing his physical need to climax. Perhaps that was all he needed. Perhaps if Dean had an orgasm and ejaculated, the effects of the cherry would go away.

Dean continued to grind his erection against Castiel's palm as his breathing became labored. Hoping his assumption was correct, Castiel quickly reached down to unbuckle Dean's belt and zip open his pants. He then reached behind all the layers of clothing to grip Dean's hot, throbbing erection. The man's head fell against Castiel's shoulder afterward, and his mouth breathed hard against Castiel's bare neck. The angel quickly stroked Dean's swollen organ, and could feel his own member hardening with the action.

“Ah, _Cas_ ,” Dean moaned in a begging tone, as he awkwardly thrust into Castiel's hand, “I – I love you... Don't stop...”

Castiel could feel moisture on his neck from Dean's mouth, as they moved together in an awkward standing position. The man panted as his hands clutched the torn clothing draped off the angel's solid form. It was strange for Castiel to watch and feel Dean crumble in his hands. Of the two of them, Dean was always the stronger one when it came to sexual pleasures. But after eating Gabriel's cherry, Dean was a complete mess. Castiel ran his hand faster along Dean's hard member, knowing that he needed to cause the man's release. Dean's moans were echoing beautifully around the room during the act, still enticing Castiel's own erection to grow.

“Ah! Baby! _Gnaah! Yes!_ ” Dean cried.

Castiel looked down to watch the white fluid finally launch from Dean's erection. The hot shaft pulsed in Cas's hand as Dean's whole body trembled with release. His knees weakened as he clung to Castiel to remain on his shaking feet. Castiel kept rubbing until Dean was completely finished, wanting to make sure to get it out of the man's system. He could feel his own erection throbbing painfully at the sight of Dean's amazing climax.

After he seemed unable to spurt anymore semen, Dean's quivering legs finally gave out. As he fell through the air, Castiel quickly wrapped his arms around him; catching him before he hit the floor. Dean's head fell back and he looked up at Cas, his green eyes still mostly dilated. His face was flushed and glistening with sweat in the candlelight, and there was even a small bit of saliva oozing from the corner of his mouth. Castiel was at a loss for words. He had never witnessed Dean so utterly drunk with pleasure. The man grinned up at the angel and his speech slurred as he spoke.

“Did I ever tell you... how much I like cherries?” he panted with a grin.

Castiel gulped, still feeling his own erection throb with urgency at the sound of Dean's hazy, deep voice.

“Dean, you were right,” he informed, feeling guilty, “Gabriel infused the cherries with an elixir that cupids use to -”

“Dammit, you're one pretty son-of-a-bitch,” Dean interrupted, his drunken smile widening, “I wanna live inside your eyes.”

Castiel smiled at Dean's silly, but thoughtful, words. It was clear that Dean wouldn't be able to understand his explanation until he regained total awareness. Castiel sighed as he lifted Dean back onto his feet. The man wobbled around for a second, trying to find balance. It worried Castiel greatly to see Dean so physically shaken. He wasn't entirely sure if the effects were gone or not. A twinge of anger rose in him, as he realized that Gabriel had done this to them on purpose. Even if it was done in good spirits and there was no real damage, the potent potion could have harmed Dean; and _that_ was something Castiel would never stand for.

Castiel caught sight of the jar of cherries that had fallen into the floor, and he nudged it away with his foot; fearing that Dean would want to try another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree: You should never, _ever_ trust Gabriel's sweets. ;) I hope that this whole 'drugged cherry' thing isn't too weird. (It gets explained better in a later chapter, btw.) Dean and Cas aren't going to use the cherries the whole time, but there will be lots and lots of sex. And I hope you brought a change of underwear, because it gets pretty hot. lol. :) As always, I want to thank you guys for reading and commenting on this fic. I love hearing from you all! You make my day! :) The next chapter will but out very soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean heaved a large sigh, as he raised his head to look at Cas again. The angel was standing across the room like a stone statue; unmoving and barely even breathing. They had been this way for at least forty-five minutes, now; Dean sitting by himself on the soft bed, while Cas watched him from a safe distance. When Dean asked Cas why he wouldn't come any closer, the angel said he was 'giving him time to return to his normal self,' or some crap like that.

But, Dean felt great, though. Hell, he was better than great. He actually enjoyed what that spiked cherry did to him. It made him want Cas in the most obscene and overwhelming way, and made him have one of the best orgasms ever. But, the way Dean acted before had obviously scared Cas. The angel wouldn't let himself even come near Dean, out of fear that it might turn him into a sex animal again or something.

Cas stood starkly by the glass doors of their borrowed bedroom with a raging boner smuggled inside his pants. Half of his clothes were still ripped off of him, where Dean had gone full-sex-crazy; one shoulder and half of his flat stomach exposed. But, even though he was clearly wanting to have sex, Cas was refusing to move from the doors. And it was a sad sight, watching Cas fight to restrain himself.

“Okay, Cas,” Dean grumbled in annoyance, “It's been almost an hour. Are we gonna have sex, or just let these candles burn out?”

“Gabriel used a potent mixture, Dean,” Cas replied, still steadfast in his belief, “I'm unsure if it's effects have passed.”

Dean took another deep breath as he sat up straight on the bed. So what, if the effects hadn't passed yet? He felt fine. In fact, Dean felt like he could have sex all night without stopping. He eyed Cas's crotch from across the room, knowing that the angel had been hard this entire time...

“That can't be comfortable,” Dean mentioned, nodding toward Cas's obvious boner.

Cas glanced down at his own protruding crotch and shifted a little, seeming to acknowledge his own erection. He put his tough face back on, though, and looked straight ahead again.

“I can handle it,” he stated, sounding sure.

Dean shook his head at his angel's unshakable willpower. Cas could be so damn defiant sometimes. How could Dean change his mind? Hoping to persuade Cas, Dean turned toward him on the fluffy bed and held both arms out.

“Come here, baby,” he cooed, trying to sound comforting, “Let me take care of it for you.”

Even from across the room, Dean saw Cas's throat quiver with a gulp. The angel physically hesitated by the glass doors, even though his blue eyes were full of willingness. All he needed was a little push in the right direction.

“It's our honeymoon, Cas,” Dean reminded, purposefully adding a little bit of longing to his tone, “Aren't you gonna enjoy it with me?”

Guilt fell over Cas's face, and Dean couldn't help but feel a little smug. The angel forced his feet to shuffle toward the bed; walking closer to Dean in the candlelight. The poor bastard's dick was pressing tight against his pants, seeming a little painful. Dean reached out and grabbed Cas by the hips, to pull him close to the bed until his waist was level with Dean's head. The man smiled up at the angel's face, still feeling a buzz of heated affection. Cas looked so damn good in candlelight...

Dean ran his hands up Cas's tall legs; deliberately rubbing them over the hard bulge of Cas's hard-on, as he reached for the guy's belt. Cas's mouth fell open to breathe as he watched Dean tug open his pants. As he started to pull Cas's dark pants down, Dean's fingers brushed against something silky, and he looked forward in the dim room to see the color red staring back at him. Why was Cas wearing red? Was it really what Dean thought it was? The man quickly yanked down the angel's black pants, revealing a tight pair of red, glossy panties struggling to contain Cas's erection.

A streak of arousal shot straight to Dean's dick, as he looked up at Cas's face. Holy shit. Cas had put on panties for him. For their honeymoon...

“I – I hope you approve of red,” Cas said quietly, “It was the only color -”

Cas's voice got lost in his throat when Dean leaned forward to lick the bright red lump in front of him. He trailed his tongue all across the tense area, able to feel Cas's dick twitch behind the fabric. Dean looked up as he tasted the panties, watching Cas start to fall apart above him. His own heart raced with excitement. He loved seeing that needy, dopey look on Cas's face. Getting Cas off was one of Dean's new favorite things.

Dean licked his way up to the top hem of the red panties to grab it between his teeth. He slowly lowered his head, pulling the tight panties down enough to free Cas's throbbing shaft. Cas whimpered a little, as his hard dick bounced up from its silky prison. The spring-trap action made Cas's cock kind of smack Dean in the eye, and made him let go of the underwear to pull back a little.

Dean took the time to grin up at Cas again, trying to savor the aroused look on his face. Cas stared back down at him for a second, before his blue eyes flickered toward the bedside table. Dean followed the angel's line of sight, and figured that Cas was probably eye-balling the bottle of honey. It was what Dean used the last time he'd blown him, and he was probably recalling how good it felt. And wanted Dean to do it the same way again.

“You want me to use the honey, baby?” Dean asked, sliding his hands up under the soft fabric to squeeze Cas's warm ass cheeks.

Cas nodded almost instantly, his pale lips seeming dry. Without hesitation, Dean reached over and grabbed the bottle off the table. Normally, Dean was _not_ fond of sticking a dick in his mouth. Even when he did it for Cas in the past, he had to sort of push himself into it. But tonight, he actually _wanted_ to do it. Maybe it was because he was still feeling the aftershock of Gabriel's love cherry, or because this was his informal honeymoon. But, whatever the case, Dean was eager to get Cas off with his mouth.

Dean popped open the lid of the honey bottle as he reached up to hold Cas's erection steady. He poured the sticky goo all along Cas's hard dick, giving the tip a little extra dollop. Dean could tell that Cas was already restraining his urge to thrust, from the way his hands were clinched at his sides and his hips were shifting slightly. Dean smirked up at Cas's blue eyes as he closed the lid and tossed the bottle away. A few golden droplets oozed off the hot shaft as the honey melted around it. Damn, it looked delicious...

Wanting to get started, Dean suctioned his lips around the head first; rubbing the honey from it with his tongue. The sweet taste made his mouth water instantly. Cas let out a low moan above him and reached down to rake his fingers through Dean's hair. And the angel's touch made a shiver travel all the way down Dean's back. Man, that felt good. The feeling that Gabriel's cherry gave him – hyper infatuation mixed with untamed lust – was sparking in him again.

Dean took Cas's dick as far into his mouth as it would go without choking him; lapping the honey off the shaft with his tongue the whole time. Cas let himself thrust a little bit as another groan fell out of his open mouth. Dean began bobbing his head, reaching up to tightly grip the angel's sack as he worked. He watched Cas's expression as he crushed the angel's scrotum in his hand, knowing that he enjoyed the pain just as much as the pleasure. Cas's eyes blew wide open, his eyebrows curving upward.

“Ah... Dean,” he moaned, thrusting a little harder.

The sound of Cas's voice saying his name with such pleasure made Dean all the more horny. He made a small noise of approval around Cas's cock and bobbed faster. As the angel whimpered in satisfaction above him, Dean felt the need to bring his free hand down against his own dick. He palmed at his growing erection through his jeans, still feeling intense eroticism. Oh yeah, Dean was definitely feeling a hint of the cherry, now. It made him _ache_ for Cas like never before. God, he wanted to _feel_ him, and _taste_ him, and be _inside_ him...

“Dean... Yes!” Cas moaned, practically hammering into Dean's mouth.

Dean welcomed it, letting Cas's dick reach as far back as he could handle. The angel's hand tightened on his head and Dean knew it wouldn't be long. Just a few more thrusts and Cas moaned loudly, his voice echoing around the silent room. Dean's eyes flew open as he felt the hot release filling his mouth. Part of him expected to feel sick at the salty taste of come flowing in his mouth, but he didn't feel green at all. Instead, Dean found that he actually wanted it to happen. He figured he must have still been under the influence of whatever Gabriel had given them, because he never felt this way normally.

Cas lingered in Dean's mouth as he panted above him, sounding drunk with pleasure. Dean was glad to see absolute sexual contentment on his angel's pretty face. With the candlelight, he could see a small amount of sweat on Cas's neck and forehead. Dean slowly slipped his mouth off of Cas's drained dick; pulling back to look at the wet, sticky mess. Damn, that twitching, glistening cock was the hottest thing ever. The sight made Dean palm harder at his own erection. God, it made him so happy and lustful, seeing Cas and his body so spent. Dean wanted to feel the same way.

“Dean,” Cas almost whispered.

The angel reached down and grabbed Dean's wrist, stopping him from groping his own crotch. Dean looked up at Cas's baby blues, wanting so badly to consume him – and _be_ consumed _by_ him – in every way possible. A smile eased across Cas's moist lips, as he glanced down at Dean's bulging boner.

“Let me take care of it for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it cheesy to use actual Honey on a Honeymoon? I'll let you be the judge. lol. :) I'm sure that a lot of you will agree with me when I say; The idea of Dean Winchester's pretty mouth being full of Castiel's hard cock is one of the greatest treasures of our time, and should be acknowledged as such. ;) Thank you guys for reading and commenting! There is plenty more smut and fluff on the way. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel carefully moved Dean's hand away from the erection hidden inside his jeans. He didn't like seeing the man try to pleasure himself. _He_ wanted to be the one responsible for giving Dean pleasure. Dean allowed the angel to gain access to his lap by leaning back a little. And Castiel was slowly easing down to kneel on the floor, when Dean caught him by the loose tie. The angel paused in a hunched position to observe Dean's face, noticing that his expression was filled with lust.

“T – take my clothes off,” he requested, his breathing picking up, “ _Rip_ them off.”

It was clear that Dean was sort of feeling the effects of the tainted cherry again. His eyes were still large, and the look on his face was one of growing desperation. Apparently, Dean was craving to be aroused further, even though his member was already fully erect.

Desiring to please his new spouse, Castiel gripped the front of Dean's dark shirt and tore it open; filling the room with the sound of ripping fabric. Dean struggled to breathe as he watched himself being exposed by Castiel's working hands. The angel pulled the garments from the man's body, moving from his shirt and jacket, down to his pants. It was nothing for Castiel to tear the denim jeans; they tore apart in his hands like paper. Dean was panting by the time he was left sitting in nothing but his dark underwear. His green eyes came up to look at Castiel; so pleading and full of lust. He rocked his hips a little toward Cas's hesitant hands.

“Come on, Cas,” he begged, a smile flickering on his face, “Release the Kraken.”

Castiel looked down at Dean in bewilderment. The Kraken? The Kraken was a massive sea creature. Why did Dean think that a sea creature might be lurking in his underwear?

“Um... The Kraken dwells underwater, off the coast of Norway, Dean,” the angel informed.

Dean grumbled in exasperation, before leaning forward to take Castiel by the hands. He brought them down to the hem of his undergarments and looked Cas fiercely in the eye.

“Do it,” he breathed.

Castiel obeyed Dean's command; gripping the thin fabric and quickly tearing it apart. Dean's erection burst free, jutting upward from his lap with stiffness. Castiel gulped at the sight of Dean's exposed member, seeing how swollen and ready he was. Of course, it had been over an hour since Dean's last climax, and he was definitely ready to have another. Dean whimpered a little, letting his eyes wander all over Castiel before him. Perhaps it was arousing to Dean, to have Castiel take charge. Maybe that was why Dean requested to see his wings so often; because they displayed dominance and power.

“Do you like it when I assert my dominance, Dean?” Castiel asked.

If Dean preferred for him to be in charge during intercourse, then Castiel would absolutely try to provide it for him. This was the night to celebrate their union, and Castiel would give Dean anything he desired. The man's green eyes flickered away briefly with embarrassment, but returned with new found honesty. He nodded slightly, his hips rocking a little with his answer. So, that was why Dean had requested that Castiel rip his clothes off – because it gave him pleasure to watch his clothing tear apart so easily in celestial hands.

Castiel stood up straight and looked down at his vessel. Even though he was exposed, his garments were still around him. He studied Dean's face as he grabbed the fabric and tore it off; filling the room with the sound of shredding fibers again. Dean's mouth hung open and his eyebrows curved upward with longing, as he watched Castiel disrobe himself in a hostile manner. The man's hips continued to rock boldly; thrusting his erection into the air. Castiel gulped at the sight of his pure desperation. Dean was most definitely fond of this...

Castiel kept in mind to be gentle with Dean, as he reached down to grab both of the man's wrists. He lunged forward with them; tossing Dean back onto the soft bed and carefully pinning his arms above his head. The quick movement caused the candles to flicker behind them. The man gasped at Cas's forcefulness, still panting as he stared up at him with sexual excitement. Castiel couldn't deny that he liked this as well. He adored being the reason for Dean's sexual delight.

Castiel swiftly crawled up to straddle Dean's waist, and glanced down to line up their hardened members. He slowly began grinding on top of him; using the friction to stimulate both of their erections. Their sensitive shafts slid together and Castiel could feel Dean's throbbing with eagerness. He stared down fiercely into the man's wide emerald eyes, seeing that he was striding closer to orgasm. What could Castiel do to help him along? Perhaps the angel could say something sexual, to arouse Dean's mind as well as his body. Castiel remembered Dean saying things to him once before, to assist him to orgasm. Perhaps Castiel could use those same words for Dean. The angel continued to move his hips, as he leaned down to hover his mouth over Dean's.

“You belong _to me_ ,” Castiel said, using his deepest and most threatening tone.

Dean whimpered, his chapped lips parting as he struggled to catch his breath. He thrust upward against Castiel's pelvis, causing the thick veins grooved along his member to scraped against the angel's sack. Castiel found he liked this almost as much as Dean did. It reminded him of his time spent leading armies in God's name. It made him feel powerful.

“Who do you belong to?” Castiel asked harshly, trying to make sure that Dean knew it was clear.

Dean groaned out at the angel's question and his wrists tightened under Castiel's grasp. The man craned his fragile neck a little as he thrust harder against Castiel.

“Y – you,” he breathed, his lungs working hard.

“Say it again,” Castiel demanded, feeling his own member hardening from all the stimulus.

Dean's hips were thrusting frantically; muscles tight and back arching against the soft white comforter. His wrists turned in Castiel's grasp to take hold of his hands and he clung tightly to him, as if he thought he was going to lift off the bed.

“You, C – Cas! Gnaaah! Yes! Ahh!” he cried, his head tilting back.

As Dean's beautiful moans echoed through the room, Castiel felt hot liquid spray up his stomach. The angel glanced down to see Dean's erection pulsing white semen. The sticky release splattered between both of them, painting constellations on their bare skin. Even during his orgasm, Dean's tight grip on Cas's hands never wavered. Small moans and slurred profanities fell out of his mouth between breaths.

Dean thrust until he starting to tremble with sensitivity, all while holding the angel's hands in a fierce grip. Castiel watched Dean slowly decline from ecstasy, taken by his astounding beauty. The man's back eventually lowered and his head rested gently against the soft bed. His hazy green eyes found their way to Cas's as he attempted to catch his breath.

“Cas,” he said again.

Although Dean looked like he wanted to say more, Castiel assumed that the man's body was too tired to let him. The angel eased down to kiss the edge of Dean's mouth, in a spot that allowed him to breathe during the kiss. The man's lips were dry and cracked from panting, but tasted just as delicious as ever. Castiel carefully laid down on top of Dean once he relaxed a bit more. The sticky come was mashed between them, but neither of them said a word about it. Castiel laid his head on Dean's collar bone, and could hear his heart beating rapidly.

Dean brought their joined hands down from over his head. He held Castiel's left hand up in the candlelight, seeming to inspect it in silence. Castiel realized that Dean was looking at the ring; slowly turning the metal band with his trembling fingers. Castiel smiled as he watched Dean play with their ring. He wondered what Dean felt when it looked at it; at the object that stated they were one.

Their hands carefully fell against the bed, as Dean tried to calm his breathing. Castiel waited patiently in silence, giving Dean some time to regain his strength. Instead of talking, the angel pondered on what Dean had said before; about the Kraken being released from his underwear. Was he truly confused about the sea monster? Or...

“Oh!” Castiel suddenly exclaimed with revelation.

The angel carefully climbed up to his elbows in order to look at Dean's face. Dean watched him with surprise and bewilderment, obviously confused by his sudden outburst.

“You were characterizing your erection by referring to it as a large sea creature, due to its implied enormity and ferocious demeanor,” Castiel stated.

Dean sighed heavily, as a smile flickered on his pale lips.

“Nothing gets past you, Cas,” he replied flatly.

In the dim light of their borrowed bedroom, Castiel sensed that something was wrong with Dean's physical state. The man appeared weak and uncomfortable; perhaps in need of something.

“What do you require, Dean?” Castiel asked, reaching down to touch his sweat-glistened face.

“I'm thirsty as hell,” Dean answered, “and the sea monster needs to be drained.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Cas and Sub!Dean will forever be one of my favorite things. :) I have no idea where the whole 'release the Kraken' thing came from, but I thought it was pretty funny. Especially when the penny finally dropped for Cas. ;) I'm glad that you all are still enjoying the story! The next chapter contains some fluff, humor, and the title of this part! :) Thanks so much for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5

After Dean said he was thirsty, Cas crawled off of him to stand beside the bed. The angel looked damn good standing naked in the candlelight, with his soft olive skin glistening with sweat, but Dean could tell something was off. A touch of panic came over him, when he realized that Cas had that look about him; the look of determination that came across his features whenever he was about to fly away.

“If you are thirsty, I will get you some refreshments, Dean -”

“No, wait!”

Dean instantly lurched up and grabbed Cas by the hand. It seemed like he had done it just in time, too, because the angel had already braced like he was going to jump into the air. Thankfully, Cas lingered in the room and looked down at Dean with confused blue eyes. Dean let out a sigh.

“Stop flying off like that, dammit,” the man breathed, still feeling drained from his latest strenuous orgasm, “Ugh, I _hate_ it when you do that shit. You don't even give me any warning when you get ready to abandon me, for God's sake. You just disappear.”

Cas's eyes widened a little, and his mouth tilted downward in the corners.

“Dean,” he said, appearing hurt, “I – I would never _abandon_ you...”

Dean took another exhausted breath, having to peel his dry sticky tongue from the roof of his mouth. Damn, he needed a drink so bad. But he didn't want Cas to leave to get one, either. Why couldn't they just go downstairs and get one? Dean glanced around the candlelit room, wondering if this place had running water...

“This house has a kitchen, right?” Dean asked, “Is there one downstairs?”

“Of course there is, Dean,” Cas answered, his fingers tightening around the man's hand.

After receiving his answer, Dean used Cas's hand to help himself raise to his feet. He felt shaky and light headed as he stood up, and wobbled around for a second. Man, he felt so weak. Maybe all of this mind-numbing, arduous sex was finally starting to catch up to his body. But, like all the other discomforts in his life, Dean shook it off.

“Let's go check it out,” he suggested, nudging Cas toward the door.

Cas nodded with a smile, and almost instantly turned to start for the wooden door across the room. Dean watched his angel walk away – and his eyes fell to Cas's bare ass cheeks. Oh God, his ass looked so soft and plump in the candlelight. The cheeks sort of jiggled with each of his steps, making the tender halves slide against one another. Holy shit, Cas's ass was a glorious work of art. But it was _not_ something Dean wanted to have exposed in a house he knew nothing about.

“Er, wait,” he called.

Cas paused and looked back over his shoulder, unaware that he was making a sexy pose. Dean had to pry his eyes from Cas's ass cheeks to look up at his face.

“Give us some clothes,” Dean said, gesturing to their lower halves.

The man had no idea what was lurking in the rest of this southern mansion, and wasn't about to check it out while he was naked. Cas's blue eyes flickered toward the shredded clothes on the floor, before raising his hand. Dean's underwear instantly appeared back on him, fully repaired and intact. He looked up to see that Cas was wearing the same type of underwear, now; tight black boxer-briefs. Dean wondered for a second, why Cas didn't put the panties back on, but he quickly dismissed it. He didn't want anyone to see his angel in a pair of panties either, so it was probably for the best.

Once they were mostly decent, Dean walked up to join Cas in venturing out the door. He felt kind of out of his element in that moment, because he didn't have any weapons on him. No knife. No gun. No holy water or salt. Dean Winchester almost never checked out an empty house without at least one of those things on his person. And now, he was just in his underwear.

But, he had Cas.

And he knew Cas had more than enough smiting-power to save the day, if need be. Dean reached out and took the angel's left hand, braiding their fingers together and feeling their metal ring warm against his skin. Cas smiled at the action, and looked down at their joined hands with fondness. Of course Cas would keep him safe. The angel had always kept him safe...

Dean pulled his angel along as he stepped out into the dark hallway. The hunter stayed alert and on edge; eying everything, in case there was a lingering ghost or random demon. It was in his nature to be suspicious. But, the hallway seemed normal. The place was silent, with the exception of a gentle tick of a clock coming from downstairs. Dean glanced around at the many doors and old paintings as he walked down the hall. Wow, this was a beautiful house, even in the dark. The man padded toward the stairs, tightening his fingers around Cas's as he walked.

As he started to ease slowly down the steps, a brief notion occurred to Dean out of nowhere. It was something small, that he'd never really thought about before, and it was brought on by the tiniest of things – the feeling of his bare feet against smooth, hard wood floor. There had not been a lot of times in Dean's life, in which he could simply walk around with bare feet. He spent most of his life going from motel room to motel room, changing clothes out of a suit case and living on diner food. He didn't have a house to go to, where he could kick off his shoes and socks and walk across an open floor... He didn't have an actual place he could call home...

“Dean?”

Dean looked up at the sound of Cas's deep voice. They were both standing at the bottom of the stairs, now, with a nice open living room laid out in front of them. Dean tightened his grip around Cas's hand in the dark, and tried not to let his thoughts show on his face. He cleared his throat to distract himself.

“Where's the kitchen?” he prompted, before Cas could ask him what was wrong.

Cas lifted his free hand and pointed to the right, where there was a large archway. Dean tugged on the angel's warm hand as he started walking again. His thoughts about home lingered as he strode into the giant, fully-furnished kitchen. Man, it was so nice here; big bedrooms, huge kitchen, giant living room. Once upon a time, someone actually lived here and called this house a 'home'. To Dean, the idea of owning a house like this felt strangely foreign. He'd never had a house of his own – one that he had earned and paid for and lived in – and it made him want to know how it felt...

Dean's attention was captured again, when Cas let go of his hand. He tried hard to pull himself from his deep thoughts as he watched the angel open a cabinet and retrieve a glass. Cas tossed a smile back at Dean as he held it under the sink faucet and turned on the water. Dean coughed as he listened to the sound of water filling the cup. God, his dry mouth was so eager to take a drink.

Once it was full, Cas held the glass out to Dean in the darkened room, and Dean nearly ripped it out of his hands. He brought the cool glass to his mouth and gulped it down, feeling the cold water instantly relieve his scratchy throat and moisten his sticky tongue. He drank the entire thing in one go, before belching and taking a deep breath.

“Damn, that felt good,” he muttered.

“Does the Kraken still need to be drained?” Cas whispered.

Dean smirked in the dark. Oh, great. Was that going to be a thing, now? Cas calling his dick the Kraken? Dean took the time to place the empty glass on the counter, before resting a hand on his lower stomach. It was starting to get a little painful. Yep. His bladder was definitely full.

“Yeah, I gotta take a leak,” Dean nodded, “Know where the bathroom is?”

Cas held out his hand, wanting Dean to take it with his own. Dean smiled at the angel's extended fingers – eying the ring again – before reaching out to grasp it. Cas casually led him back out of the kitchen and through the living room, heading toward another doorway.

Dean tried to take in all the nice southern décor as they walked, admiring the furniture and paintings. Man, it must have been really nice to live in a place like this; to come home after a hard day's work and sprawl out on the sofa. Dean smiled a little, as he studied the white and gold couch they passed in the living room.

He tried to imagine snoozing on the sofa, with the window open and a warm summer breeze flowing inside. He pictured his own head laying in Cas's soft lap, while the angel gently ran his fingers through Dean's hair. He could almost hear Sam telling them to stop ass-grabbing, while he sat close by sipping on a beer. Peaceful calmness would be all around them, while they enjoyed a moment of silence... at home...

“Dean.”

Dean tore himself out of his thoughts again. Cas was holding his hand out, presenting the dark bathroom in front of them. Dean cleared his throat once more and stepped inside. He tried his best to suppress all the wonderful thoughts of an apple pie home. There was no way he could ever have one, anyway. Not with the family business to take care of. After he stepped up to the toilet, Dean tugged the front of his underwear down to pull out his dick.

“Um...”

Dean looked up at the doorway, where Cas was standing nearby. Even in the dark, Dean could tell that the angel's face was tinted red and his eyes were flitting away with embarrassment.

“Do – do you require privacy?” the angel asked quietly.

Dean glanced down at his soft dick in his hand, before looking back up at Cas in bewilderment. Was he being serious, right now?

“Cas,” Dean began, “you've seen me naked before. Hell, you've seen me naked more than you've seen me with clothes on. I don't care if you stand there while I take a piss.”

Before Cas could reply, Dean let it start flowing. He tilted his head back as the sound of liquid on liquid filled the room, feeling absolute relief. Cas was sheepishly studying him the whole time, watching with his head tilted slightly. Maybe this normal act of human nature was odd to him. Angels never needed to pee, did they? Dean went until the tank was empty, before shaking his dick and tucking it back in his underwear. Once he was done, Cas gulped and looked up to meet his eyes.

“Um... Are there any other things you require, Dean? Do you need food?” he asked.

Strangely, the first thing that popped into Dean's mind when he heard the word 'food,' was the amazing taste of Gabriel's cherry. He had the strong urge to try another one. And even have Cas eat one, too... Dean stepped close to the angel to kiss him in the dark, bringing a hand up to hold the back of his soft head. He tongued Cas for a minute or two, before kissing his way to the side of the angel's head.

“You know what I have a hankering for, baby?” he purred in Cas's ear, snaking his arms around the angel's warm torso, “... Cherries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, Dean is a simple man. It doesn't take much to please him, because he's happy with whatever he gets. But I like to think that, sometimes, he yearns for things that we usually take for granted; like hardwood floors and boring summer afternoons. Even bills. I'm sure he would love to have a nice job with a steady income and work hard to pay his own bills... But, again, that's just me. I'm probably reading way too far into his character, but hopefully it's good for the story. :) Thank you all so much for reading and commenting, and I hope you stick around for the rest. :)


	6. Chapter 6

“No,” Castiel repeated firmly.

The angel led the way back into the candlelit room of the plantation house, as Dean followed close behind him. The man had asked to have another cherry from the jar that Gabriel had given them, but Castiel did not want Dean to eat anymore. Not after seeing what it did to him.

“Oh, come on,” Dean cooed, closing the door behind him, “It wasn't that bad...”

Castiel turned to look at Dean incredulously. Wasn't that bad? Did Dean truly not remember what happened? Did he truly not remember how mindlessly lustful it made him?

“It left you a quaking, drooling infant in my arms, Dean,” Castiel recalled, feeling worried just remembering the sight.

Dean was clearly fighting down a grin, as he stepped a little closer in the room.

“Well, it _was_ pretty intense,” he agreed, “but I liked it, Cas. I don't see what the big problem is. So what, Gabriel spiked the damn cherries? What did he put in them, anyway? Angelic alcohol or something?”

“No, Dean. It is a powerful aphrodisiac cherubs use to induce mating practices among humans,” Castiel informed, “It is dangerous for you to ingest such a large amount. A mere drop would have Bobby attempting to fornicate with the poster in his panic room.”

Dean blinked, seeming confused.

“Bobby and the poster of Bo Derek?” he asked, sounding slightly disgusted.

“Yes,” Castiel sighed, “It leaves you with almost no control over yourself. It heightens the love and sexual desire you already have for someone, and makes you long for their physical contact.”

Even though Castiel meant for his own words to be a fearful warning, Dean's smirk never wavered as he stepped closer. The angel looked into the man's emerald eyes, seeing his unbreakable will-power lurking within. Dean's hands slid seductively around Castiel's torso, making it nearly impossible to oppose him.

“I know,” Dean whispered, eying Castiel's lips, “and _you_ are the one I long for...”

“Dean,” Castiel breathed, wanting so much for him to understand, “If it hurts you, if it alters a single thing about your precious being -”

“Then, we'll both kick Gabriel's ass,” Dean chimed in, “Repeatedly. Until the end of time... Please, Cas, baby? For me?”

Castiel was still unsure about allowing his favorite human to interact with such a powerful sexual stimulant. But Dean's pleading eyes were so powerfully persuasive... How could Castiel ever refuse them?

“One,” Castiel said, his deep voice already full of regret, “One, Dean. No more.”

Dean smiled with honest excitement, before leaning down to crush his mouth to Cas's. His tongue rubbed teasingly against the angel's for a moment, before pulling away. After their small kiss, Castiel turned to retrieve the small jar from the floor, as Dean practically skipped toward the soft bed. Castiel smiled at the man's happiness, even though uncertainty was still hovering over his stomach. On the white bed, Dean rolled over to sit up and reach for the lubricant from the nearby table.

“Why don't you have one, too, Cas?” he asked, sounding hopeful, “I know you'd like it.”

Castiel crawled onto the fluffy duvet with Dean and paused in front of him. The angel sighed as he unscrewed the jar lid and plucked out a single cherry. Afterward, he sent the jar away; flying it somewhere far out of Dean's reach, in case the man became untamed during intercourse.

“Sorry, Dean,” Castiel mumbled quietly, “The aphrodisiac has no influence on celestial beings.”

Dean's face fell a bit after hearing Cas's answer. He discarded the lubricant wrapper into the floor, before bringing his sight up to meet Castiel's stare. The man seemed to be pondering on something; green eyes focused and lips pursed.

“Then, how about you let out your angel mojo?” he suggested, as he fiddled with the tube of lubricant in his hand, “I know how awesome it feels for you. You go all 'Rainbow Bright,' and I'll eat that cherry, and we'll just screw each other like there's no tomorrow.”

Castiel gulped. Oh. That did sound like a very tempting plan. But, would Dean's body be able to handle all of that pleasure? Would his own? The angel glanced down at the cherry between his fingers, before looking up at his human's beautiful face. Like Dean had stated before, it was their honeymoon...

The angel crawled toward Dean on the bed, until his arms were braced on either side of the man's sitting form. He slowly raised the cherry up to Dean's mouth, still hesitant about letting him have it. Dean smiled as he leaned forward to lick the tiny fruit; letting his tongue trail briefly across Castiel's fingers as well. Dean eventually took the cherry between his teeth and Castiel felt a small amount of discomfort as he watched it disappear inside his mouth. There was no turning back, now. The cherry had been eaten.

Castiel watched Dean's eyes, bracing for him to be overcome with acute lust. Only seconds after ingesting the cherry, the black pupils of Dean's eyes extended outward; leaving but a sliver of emerald to circle them. Dean's mouth fell open to breathe, as his hands instantly shot up to grip Castiel's shoulders.

“Cas,” he breathed, already sounding impatient.

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment, seeming slightly frightened by what was taking place inside his body, as his hands wandered all over the angel's bare skin. The man began panting and rocking his hips involuntarily, appearing unable to control his actions. Castiel swallowed hard, once again caught between arousal and worry. Sex was not a choice for Dean, anymore. Now, it was an urgent necessity.

Castiel leaned back to rip open Dean's underwear once again. The man groaned in approval as his quickly growing erection was set free. Castiel quickly grabbed the bottle of lube beside them and popped open the lid. He tried to hurry, knowing that if Dean waited too long to finish, it could leave him with physical damage.

“C – Cas,” Dean cried again, his hand still roaming over the angel as if he were made of the softest linen, “I – I want you.”

“I know, Dean,” Castiel replied, reaching down to slick Dean's member with lubricant.

Dean continued to breathe harshly as the angel pulled back to rip the underwear from his own vessel. Once Castiel was naked, Dean instantly reached out to take his bare hips. Dean yanked Cas into his lap and thrust upwards; wanting to penetrate him immediately. Castiel grunted a little, as Dean had missed his mark and ended up poking the angel's scrotum instead. Cas quickly lent a helping hand; reaching down to line Dean's stiff shaft up at his entrance. Dean thrust again, this time sliding in with full force, and Castiel groaned at the feeling of Dean's erection filling him up.

Dean pulled Castiel closer as he began to hammer away, rubbing his face against the cavity of the angel's chest. The man's hands clung to Cas's bare back, causing his fingertips to scrape red lines across Castiel's pale skin. Whimpers started to fall out of Dean's open mouth in a repetitive drone, and Castiel couldn't help but notice that Dean was acting like a scared child clinging to its mother...

“Cas,” he called out again, turning his amorous eyes up to the angel's face, “Ahh... I wa - … come... damn... Gnaah,”

The sound of Dean's broken, yet fervent, cries of arousal made Castiel crave to share pleasure with him. Being even more cautious than normal, the angel gradually allowed his grace to reverberate from his vessel. The candles in the room flickered as his body began to glow. Dean's large eyes widened even more as he caught sight of the angel emerging before him.

Castiel was starting to feel everything again. He could feel Dean's erection throbbing inside him, and the individual fragments of heat from each candle around them, and every tiny hair on his chest moving with Dean's breath... All of these things, Castiel could feel at once. He bounced a little more fiercely in Dean's lap, wanting to feel the man penetrate his celestial body. During the movement, the angel carefully stretched his wings out from his back, feeling open air pass along each of his feathers.

“ _Ahh_ ,” Castiel groaned.

With the sound of his celestial voice, every candle in the room blew out at once, leaving his glowing body to be the only source of light. Dean was suddenly thrusting with all the power he could muster, still clinging to Castiel with desperation and longing.

“Cas! Baby! _Yes_!” he cried out.

The angel gasped at the sudden feeling of Dean's erection pulsing within him. Dean groaned and shuddered as he came, digging his fingers into Castiel's back. Castiel was quite surprised that Dean had ejaculated so quickly. He didn't even have time to join Dean in the ascent to orgasm. But, even after his release, the man didn't stop thrusting. Castiel looked down to watch Dean fall back against the bed, his pelvis never ceasing or slowing down.

“Again,” he panted, his face skewed with frenzy, “I'm gonna... Come again!”

If Dean needed to release again, then Castiel was not going to deny him. The angel reset his determination and instantly began to bounce, reaching down to brace his hands against Dean's wet heaving chest. Castiel could feel his own climax nearing in giant strides. Feeling Dean inside him was enough to get him to the finish. The angel panted, feeling Dean's heart race beneath the palms of his hands. Feeling Dean all around him – arms around his torso, chest under his fingers, breath in his lungs, erection inside his body – was the most profound sensation he'd ever felt. The angel tossed his head back, feeling gigantic waves of pleasure flood his veins as his wings stretched out to their greatest extent.

“ _Dean_ ,” he moaned.

The windows and glass doors shattered around them, as orgasm swept over the glowing angel. Castiel felt his erection begin to pulse, and his eyes dropped to watch his own white semen shoot across Dean's entire chest. The man beneath him thrust harder, his face tightening with arousal and urgency.

Castiel felt Dean release inside him again, as their pleasureful moans blended together. The angel brought a hand down to his own stomach and he was almost able to feel it with his palm. He could practically feel Dean filling him internally. Dean's back arched and he trembled violently with his climax. Castiel panted along with him, as he carefully slid off of Dean's hard shaft to back up on the bed. The angel gradually retreated back inside his vessel and the room went dark.

“Cas,” Dean called, his eyes shut and muscles remaining clenched tight, “One more...”

Castiel eyed Dean in the dark, feeling stunned. Was it physically possible for a man to have this many orgasms in such a short amount of time? Apparently, Castiel was hesitating too long for Dean's liking, because the man grabbed the angel's hand and brought it down to rub it against his erection. Castiel took hold of the man's swollen shaft – noticing that the organ was burning hot – before beginning to stroke him as fast as he could. Dean reached out and clung to Cas's arms as he worked, letting his large eyes wander all over the angel's face. It was as if the mere sight of Castiel was all Dean needed to help him over the edge.

Dean quaked once more, crying out with a cracked voice, as his hot erection pulsed again. Castiel watched the action, noticing that his seminal fluid was no longer white, but almost clear. The glistening discharge spewed upward, landing on Dean's heaving chest among Castiel's own finish. The angel watched Dean begin to twitch and become extremely sensitive to touch. After he was sure that no more fluid was going to be expelled, Castiel let go of Dean's shaft, allowing it to gently fall against the man's tightened stomach.

Dean struggled to breathe as his hazy eyes bore into Castiel from the bed. It appeared that he was truly finished with all the climaxing, now. His body was drained completely of all energy, leaving him breathless and trembling. But as exhausted as Dean was, he still reached up to pull Castiel to him. The angel gently laid down next to his human, staring deeply into his emerald eyes the whole time.

“Cas,” he breathed, “... I love you.”

Castiel smiled with genuine approval. After all of the utterly amazing pleasures he had experienced, hearing Dean say those words was the best one of all.

“I love you, too, Dean,” he replied softly.

The angel reached up to wipe some of the sweat from Dean's soaked face as they laid together. Some of his hair was even sticking to his forehead, from sweating so profusely. Dean blinked lazily, seeming to be fighting sleep.

“If... If I die tonight,” he began in a low voice, still breathing harshly, “... I want my tombstone to read... 'Here lies Dean Winchester... Died having the best sex of his life.”

Castiel looked at Dean strangely. The man was smiling with playfulness, but the angel took his words to heart.

“If, by some tragic twist of fate, you were truly destined to die tonight, Dean,” Castiel began softly, still stroking the side of his wet face, “I would carry your soul to paradise. And, there, we would dwell together in peace and happiness, and wait for Sam to join us.”

For a long moment, Dean was silent. In the dark, Castiel noticed moisture pooling at the edges of the man's green eyes. Perhaps this thought never occurred to him. Perhaps he never thought about what Castiel would do when Dean's time on earth was finished. The man gulped as he reached up to touch the angel's face.

“I – I love you, so damn much,” he said again, voice hoarse and sincere.

“I know, Dean,” Castiel whispered, taking his hand, “Sleep now. You need to rest.”

Dean tightened his fingers around Cas's and took one last look at him, before allowing his eyes to close. The angel stared at his human in the dark, hoping that he understood the extent of his love for him. Castiel laid their joined hands between their bodies, and watched over Dean as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it in the first edition, and I'll say it again here: I'm very sorry for giving you the mental image of Bobby humping the poster of Bo Derek in his panic room. ;D But hopefully the cherry-induced, celestially-powered, multiple-orgasm sex romp between Dean and Cas was able to get it out of your mind. As well as the thoughts of heaven, afterward. :) Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! Chapter seven will be out soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dean rolled over and nuzzled his head deeper into the heap of fluffy pillows, trying to stay asleep. He knew the sun was up, because he could feel and see the morning light against his eyelids. But, the bed he was in was so warm and comfortable that he didn't want to get up. For a moment, Dean had forgotten where he was. And who he was with...

The man blinked his eyes open when Cas came to mind. The angel was still laying beside him; blue eyes wide open and staring at him with admiration. Just like they always did. Dean thought he might never get used to the warm feeling it gave him to see Cas's bright eyes before anything else. While he eyed Cas's tussled dark hair and bare olive skin, Dean faintly recalled all the hot action from the night before. A smile emerged on his lips just thinking about cherries and angel wings...

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said quietly, seeing Dean's smile.

“Mornin', baby,” Dean croaked deeply.

Ouch. His throat felt raw and scratchy, which made his voice sound weird. Dean coughed a little, wincing at the pain in his vocal cords. Geez, how much screaming did he do last night? It seemed like his whole body was sore; muscles weak from straining and back stiff from arching. His dick was the most tender of all, though. Dean slowly and carefully flipped over onto his back, so his cock wouldn't be so scrunched underneath him. He glanced down at the poor limp organ, feeling terrible.

“Ugh,” Dean grumbled, laying flat again to try and gain some relief, “How many times did we do it last night?”

“You ejaculated five times, Dean,” Cas answered factually, “The last three were nearly simultaneous.”

Dean blinked at the angel beside him, trying hard to remember the event in detail. Did he really come three times in a row? It was difficult to tell, while it was happening. He was so desperate and consumed with needing Cas, that he barely noticed what his body was doing. But he _did_ remember how hot it was, though, and he smiled again. Damn, that was the best sex ever. It was totally worth the next-day pain.

“Awesome,” Dean mumbled, clinching his jaw at his sore arms as he raised to sit a little, “Ow.”

As if the external pain wasn't enough, Dean could also feel his stomach acid burning his insides. God, it felt like it had been forever since he'd eaten actual food. He glanced at the angel beside him, who looked perfect lying naked in the morning light. Cas was already staring at him with concern, seeming ready to reach out and touch him with a healing hand.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asked, “What do you require?”

Ah, Cas. Always ready to give Dean anything at the drop of a hat. After shifting on the bed, Dean leaned over to touch Cas's marble face.

“I'm starving,” he admitted.

A serious look came over Cas's expression, as if he was suddenly determined to do something. The angel sat up straight and reached out to take Dean's face with both hands, forcing Dean to look into his eyes. Dean blinked at him, feeling a little confused. He was unable to avoid the intensity of the blue orbs, now.

“Dean,” Cas began, sounding stern, “I am going to get you food and return promptly. Please do not feel abandoned in my brief absence.”

Dean sighed, even though he was still smiling. Cas didn't have to be so dramatic. But, at least he was letting Dean know beforehand that he was going to leave, this time.

“Okay,” Dean replied.

Cas searched over his face for a second, probably to make sure that he was honestly cool with it, before his blue eyes disappeared completely. Dean gulped and looked around the vacant room, as he raised the blanket higher up on his torso. It felt like a chunk of his soul went missing, every time Cas went away. Dean took a deep breath and decided to study the room to keep himself occupied.

With the morning light from the windows, Dean could see that the walls of the room were, in fact, white. A wardrobe and dresser were on the left side – turned over. And there was a window on the right wall – broken. Dean glanced out from the foot of the bed, where the glass double doors stood – shattered. A small chuckle escaped the man's mouth as he looked around at all the destruction. Wow. He and Cas couldn't have nice things around, while they were having cosmic sex.

The thought of having nice things brought Dean back to the warm feeling of home. He glanced around at the melted candles and old paintings behind him, taking deep breaths of southern morning air from outside. Hmm. Maybe this was what domestic bliss felt like. To wake up in your own bedroom, surrounded by all your possessions. To laze around all day in a comfy bed with the person you loved the most, and have sex nonstop without remorse... It was a really nice notion.

Cas suddenly popped back in front of Dean, making him jump in surprise. The naked angel was straddling Dean's waist and stretched out legs, carefully sitting on his lap. There was a pie in his left hand and a bottle of water in his right. Dean gulped down the saliva pooling in his mouth, as he smelled the sweet fruity flavor of his favorite pastry. He met eyes with Cas again, feeling relieved.

“That was fast,” Dean mentioned.

Cas only gave a nod to show his agreement. Dean casually shifted Cas's weight around on his lap a little bit, so that the angel wasn't squishing his tender dick. Once he was more comfortable, Dean reached up to take the pan of pie – but Cas pulled it away from him.

“Um,” the angel mumbled sheepishly, his face tinting red, “May... May I feed you, Dean?”

Dean smiled at Cas's shyness. Aww. He was so adorable, when he got all backward over the tiniest things. To answer his question, Dean simply opened his mouth and waited to be fed. Cas instantly smiled and pinched off a piece of the pie to bring it to Dean's lips. Dean took it and his stomach started gurgling with joy as he chewed it up. Man, these pies were so damn good. It made him wonder...

“Where do you keep getting these amazing pies, Cas?” he asked, “Do you make trips to heaven just to bring me pie?”

Cas smiled as he placed another piece in Dean's mouth. The man noticed that the fruity filling was starting to get all over the angel's fingers.

“No, Dean. An elderly woman, who lives in Oklahoma, leaves them on her window seal. I get them from there,” Cas answered simply.

Dean eyed the angel in his lap suspiciously as he chewed. Pies from a window seal? That sounded too good to be true. But, then again, having an amazing honeymoon with Cas in a beautiful plantation house sounded too good to be true, too. And he was sitting in the middle of it...

“So, you just _take_ them?” Dean asked, still curious about the pies.

“No,” Cas answered, “I always leave one of my feathers in its place.”

He fed Dean another big bite, getting a little bit of the buttery crust in the mix this time. Dean chewed happily, feeling the delicious crust crumble between his jaws.

“That's not good compensation,” Dean said with his mouth full, “These are the best damn pies in the free world. She deserves gold or something. Besides, you're gonna end up plucking yourself bald, and I love your wings too much to let that happen.”

Cas's hand paused in midair, and he smiled down at Dean with a thoughtful look on his pretty face. Dean swallowed his food, wondering what Cas was thinking.

“What?” he prompted.

“Nothing,” Cas replied quietly, “It... It just gives me comfort to know that you care about my well-being, Dean.”

Dean studied his angel, feeling a little worried. Did Cas really think that he didn't care for his safety? They may have been in some sticky situations in the past, in which Cas got hurt because of Dean's stupid mistakes, but that didn't mean that Dean didn't care about his well-being. Dean _adored_ Cas. _Of course_ he always wanted the best for him. The man reached up and cupped the angel's perfect face, sliding his thumbs over Cas's cheekbones and staring him in the eye.

“Cas. I've always cared about you,” he admitted truthfully, “I may not have always shown it like you have, but... You've always been my angel. Since day one.”

Cas's smile widened at Dean's words. He stared at him with admiration for a second, before leaning down to bring their lips together. Dean kissed him softly, sharing the flavor of heavenly pie with him. Mmm, there was nothing better than the taste of Cas's pie-flavored kisses. The angel gently pulled back to look at Dean properly, wearing an honest grin.

“I always will be, too, Dean,” he promised quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone once told me in a review, that Dean should 'wash his mouth out for what he said, because angel feathers are worth way more than gold.' This is probably true. However, I believe Dean disagrees with Cas leaving feathers for pies, not because he wants the old lady to have gold, but because he doesn't want Cas to leave his precious feathers laying around. (Someone needs to tell him that angels probably molt from time to time, eh?) :) Again, I want to thank you all for reading and commenting on this story. I hope you all are enjoying the fluff just as much as the smut. :) Chapter eight will be out soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel gently placed the last bit of gooey pie in Dean's mouth with his fingers, watching the man's tongue and teeth maneuver the food inside. He enjoyed the simple act of feeding Dean. It felt romantic and erotic at the same time; causing various stirs of emotion within him. He studied Dean's mouth as it moved, admiring the way his strong jaws and pouting lips worked together. Castiel hoped that a little heat would grow between them, so they could savor the last few morning hours of their honeymoon.

But, it seemed that Dean was lost in thought. His green eyes wandered around the room in repetitive intervals, and his hands caressed Castiel's hips softly as he ate. Perhaps there was something comforting about this room that Dean liked. Castiel felt a little prideful that he had chosen a place Dean enjoyed so much.

“I'm glad you like the room, Dean,” Castiel murmured softly, placing the empty pan beside them on the bed.

Dean finally brought his eyes back to Castiel as he swallowed his food. He casually reached down to take Castiel's hand by the wrist, and a small smile spread on his lips as he brought the angel's pie-covered fingers to his mouth.

“It's more than just the room,” he said, pausing to suck the pie filling from Cas's middle finger, “I like the whole house.”

Dean slid Castiel's index finger into his mouth to suckle it clean as well. The angel's mouth fell open to breathe in short gasps as he felt Dean's wet tongue rubbing against his sensitive fingertip. Castiel found it difficult to concentrate on the man's words, when his actions were so arousing to his vessel. Dean didn't seem to notice the sexual influence he was having on the angel.

“I feel bad about the doors and windows,” Dean mumbled, taking the angel's thumb in his mouth and washing it with his skilled tongue, “Do you think you can fix them before we leave?”

Castiel gulped as Dean let go of his wrist. The angel briefly glanced down at his hand, attempting to comprehend what he had just been asked, as blood rushed toward his member.

“I... Y – yes, I can fix them,” Castiel breathed, meeting Dean's eyes again.

As he stared at his favorite human, Castiel noticed that there was suddenly a twinge of sadness in Dean's expression. It appeared that his thoughts were eating at him again, because his green eyes were unfocused and distant, even though they were lined with Cas's. All of the heat Castiel had been feeling instantly melted away. He hated to see Dean upset.

“What's the matter?” Castiel asked, reaching out to cup the man's face in his hand.

At the angel's touch, Dean seemed to return from his thoughts. He was once again present in his own eyes. The man huffed a breath, before putting on a strange smile.

“I wanna do something.”

Before Castiel could ask what that something was, Dean raised up. He tugged Castiel along by the waist, as he scooted to the edge of the bed. The angel stood up with him on the hardwood floor, feeling intensely curious as to what the man was wanting to do. Once they were standing, Dean took him by the hand and started for the door. Castiel caught that a smile was still growing on his lips.

Dean poked his head out of the room and looked around before pulling Castiel out into the hallway. The man stepped quickly toward the stairs at the end of the hall, as the morning sun lit the way. The only noise in the house was still the gentle ticking of a grandfather clock. Castiel found it a little strange that Dean didn't ask to be clothed. They were both still naked as they walked down stairs. Perhaps Dean had found a new sense of freedom, this morning. Either way, Castiel obediently followed Dean down the wood steps, holding his hand tight. The angel had no idea what Dean was wanting to do. Was something wrong with his physical body? Was he in need of something?

“What is it, Dean?” Cas asked, as they reached the ground floor, “Do you need to tend to the Kraken again?”

Dean shook his head to answer Castiel's question, even though he never looked at him properly. His green eyes were surveying the living room instead, as his smile stretched wider. Castiel followed Dean's line of sight to observe the living quarters. It was a nice room, filled with comfortable furniture and antique décor. A few rays of morning light shined in from a window, illuminating the couch and chair beneath it. Why were they in this room? Was Dean needing to retrieve something from here?

In a careful movement, Dean let go of Castiel's hand and slowly stepped forward. The angel watched the man's green eyes fall to the floor, where his feet took firm and deliberate steps on the glossy wood. Dean seemed to be _feeling_ the floor; touching his whole foot down from heel to toe. Castiel looked back up at the man's face, seeing a warm smile.

After experimenting with the floor, the man walked from Castiel to the couch, slowly padding his way across the room. Once there, Dean leaned over the white sofa to reach both hands behind it. Castiel tilted his head in curiosity, as he watched Dean lift the old window open. The man slid the glass pane up a little, before holding his hand in front of the gap to test the cool draft from outside. The angel found Dean's actions odd. Why was he opening the window? Was he planning an escape?

With the window now open and letting in a small breeze, Dean stood back up and turned to Castiel. His emerald eyes were extremely bright in the morning rays of sun. The gentle light fell against his silhouette and hugged his muscled arms and strong chest in an adoring manner.

“Come here,” Dean beckoned softly, gesturing toward the end of the couch, “Sit down.”

Without hesitation, Castiel started across the room. He might not have known exactly what Dean was doing, but it was making the man happy, and that was all that mattered. Dean's smile never wavered, as Castiel came to join him at the sofa. He glanced over Dean's glowing bare body as he lowered himself to sit on the spot Dean had pointed out. Now, the bright sun rays were shining on both of them.

The angel waited and watched, as Dean turned to sit near him on the white couch. The man brought his feet out of the floor, and spun to lay back with his legs stretched out. His head gently fell into Castiel's lap, causing his messy hair to tickle the angel's sensitive bare skin. Dean's eyes closed as he reached to claim Castiel's left hand and bring it to rest on his warm chest, just over his beating heart. Their ring glistened on the angel's finger in the morning light. Castiel looked strangely down at Dean's closed eyes, feeling confused.

“Dean,” he whispered, “What are we - ?”

“Shhh,” Dean interrupted with a smirk, “Just shut up and play with my hair.”

Although he was still unsure of what they were doing, Castiel slowly brought his free hand up to Dean's head. He gently raked his fingers through the sea of soft strands, caressing Dean's tender scalp in the process. Dean took a large breath of air, causing their joined hands to raise and fall with his chest. He exhaled slowly as Castiel carefully tussled his hair.

As Castiel stared down at the comfort and bliss on Dean's precious face, he finally understood what was happening. The man was trying to capture a moment of peace; on a warm sofa in a quiet house, with a gentle breeze flowing in from an open window. Dean was savoring the soft tick of the grandfather clock, and the comforts of fancy furniture, and the feeling of Castiel's fingers in his hair. He was indulging in the splendor of simple things that he rarely encountered in his otherwise chaotic life.

Castiel sighed slowly, feeling a smile emerge on his own lips. He felt proud and honored that Dean wanted to share this calm moment with him. They both rested in the peaceful silence for a few minutes without saying a word, just feeling each other breathe. This comfort and closeness reminded Castiel of spending time with Dean in his car. Sharing silent rides together with Dean were some of Castiel's favorite memories.

“This is nice, Dean,” Castiel mentioned quietly, “It reminds me of the Impala.”

After the angel's words were spoken, Dean's eyes blinked open to look up at him. Castiel could see something shifting in Dean's expression. The peaceful bliss there was slowly fading into saddened sentiment, for some reason. Castiel stroked Dean's soft head once more, feeling worried.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Dean replied lowly, sparing another glance around the room, “Just thinking about home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Dean was trying to recreate his daydream from a few chapters ago. Poor Cas was just out of the loop. :) I thought it would be a good way to make Dean feel good. Plus, I thoroughly enjoy the thought of Dean and Cas being buck-naked in a beautiful house, just chilling out together. ;) Thank you all so much for continuing to read and comment on this story! The next chapter will be out soon! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Dean quietly stood by and watched Cas raise his hand toward the open door frames of the bedroom. The broken glass on the floor rose into the air and fixed itself, before sliding perfectly back into place. The double doors were now intact again, where Dean and Cas had accidentally shattered them the night before. After using his grace to mend the damage, Cas turned back to give Dean a smile.

“There,” he said quietly, “It is repaired, Dean.”

Dean nodded and took one last look around the room. The melted candles that had been near the headboard were gone, now. The bed was made, nice and neat, just the way they found it. The wardrobe was back in standing order, and the windows were fixed. Everything was perfect. Just like a home ought to be.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean muttered.

Even though he couldn't put his finger on it, there was a certain touch to this place that Dean favored. And he wasn't just gonna leave it in disarray. That would be disrespectful. While Dean stared blankly at the details of the room, Cas stepped up to him and gently took his hand. Dean let his eyes wander up to meet Cas's sight, knowing the angel was trying to figure out what he was feeling.

“We can come back whenever you'd like,” he reminded in an almost whisper.

Hmm. That actually made Dean feel a little better; knowing that he could come back anytime he wanted. The man wasn't sure why he was feeling so upset. He literally had the best sex of his life in this room. Maybe that had something to do with it. Dean took a deep breath and tightened his fingers around Cas's.

“Let's go,” he said.

Cas gave a nod, and flew with him from the room. The sweet silence of the plantation house vanished, and the bustle of a nearby highway began. Dean blinked and looked around in the harsh brightness of daylight, realizing that they were now standing in a motel parking lot. Cars were peppered all throughout the spaces – but one in particular immediately caught his attention.

His Impala sat like a glistening dream in the morning sun. She was just as beautiful and shiny as ever; black body clean and sleek, windows reflecting the blue sky, chrome rims and bumpers practically sparkling. Dean felt his chest swelling with happiness at the sight. God, he had missed that damn car. He was only gone one night, but it felt like he hadn't seen it in years.

Dean pulled Cas along to the gorgeous vehicle, before letting go of his hand to reach out and touch the smooth, warm hood. It felt so good to be reunited with his car. Maybe that was why he had been feeling so bad this morning. It was _guilt_. Dean had been cheating on the Impala, by having an affair with the comforts of a house he didn't know. And now, he felt like such an asshole for even thinking about somewhere else being home. Because this was his _real_ home. This car was his baby.

“ _Baby_ ,” Dean whispered to it, full of love.

“Yes?”

Dean blinked strangely and turned around to see Cas standing close with a sweet smile. The angel obviously thought Dean had been talking to him... and it made Dean realize... Of all the many terms of endearment that Dean could have given Cas – out of all the sweet or sexy nicknames couples usually gave each other – he chose to give Cas the same name that he used to refer to his car... to his home... without even realizing it.

Dean gulped, feeling emotion flood his veins as he thought about the plantation house again. The hardwood floors were great, but they wouldn't have meant a damn thing if Cas hadn't been there walking beside him. Laying on that comfy couch in the sunlight wouldn't have felt even remotely good, if Cas hadn't been there to hold his head and play with his hair. Sleeping in that giant, fluffy bed would have just been lonely as hell, if Cas hadn't been there to lay next to him.

That house only felt like home because Cas was in it.

Dean leaned back against his car while he stared up at Cas's big blue eyes, feeling blessed. He didn't need hardwood floors. He didn't need a fancy kitchen or a big living room. He didn't need a house. As long as Dean had Sam, and the Impala, and _Cas_... he was already home. Cas stared back at him in silence, and a touch of worry eventually came over his angelic face. But Dean didn't want him to worry. There was no need for it, anymore.

“Baby,” Dean repeated, holding his arms open, “come here.”

The angel instantly stepped up to him and fell into his arms. Dean held Cas as close as he could; burying his face into Cas's neck and breathing in the sweet scent of his coat collar. Dean was back in his element again. He was sitting on his car, with his angel in his arms and his brother nearby. The honeymoon was great, but it couldn't beat the feeling of being surrounded by all the things he loved.

“Balls.”

Dean gently lifted his head from Cas's shoulder to look behind him. Bobby was walking toward the truck in the next spot over, taking out his flask to bring it to his mouth. Dean watched, still holding Cas, as the old man downed every drop of fluid from the metal container. Clearly, Bobby just saw something that made him want to drown his senses in alcohol. Dean shared a strange glance with Cas, before standing up straight to move toward Bobby's truck.

“Uh, is something wrong, Bobby?” Dean asked.

Bobby shook his flask, making sure there weren't any drops left inside, before reaching into his truck to get a fresh beer. He cracked the cap off and took a gigantic swig of it, too; still trying to wash something away. After he gulped half the bottle, he lowered his hand and finally looked to Dean.

“Why don't you ask your brother,” he suggested, looking a little pale.

Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Sam? What the hell was going on with Sam? Rolling his eyes, Dean took Cas by the hand and started off for Sam's room, wanting to know what the hell was going on. Whatever Sam had gotten himself into had turned Bobby into a raging alcoholic. Dean stepped up and knocked on the door, hoping that his little brother was alright.

“Sam,” he called, “I just passed Bobby, who was trying to drink his weight in alcohol. Want to tell me what's going on?”

Dean glanced at Cas as he listened to Sam's heavy footsteps come to the door. Both of them stood back, bracing for anything. The door eventually swung open, and Sam appeared in a pair of red boxer shorts. He looked a little dazed, like he'd just woken up, and there was a pink sucker stuck in his hair. Dean raised an eyebrow at his disheveled brother, surprised by the guy's weird appearance. What the hell did Sam do last night? Get drunk and raid a candy store?

“H – Hey guys,” Sam said, sounding a little nervous, “How was the, er, thing?”

“Did you get wasted last night, Sam?” Dean asked bluntly, “There's a damn sucker in your hair.”

Dean watched his brother feel around his own head, where the candy was tangled. When he felt it, a look of embarrassment came over Sam's face as he glanced back at Dean and Cas in front of him.

“Uh, I must have fell asleep eating it,” Sam mumbled, his face turning a little red.

Geez, what was with Sam and all the candy lately? What happened to his all-rabbit-food diet? Even though he was a little curious, Dean just rolled his eyes. They really needed to get back on another case, before they all ended up going crazy.

“Whatever. Just get your stuff together so we can get on the road, okay?” Dean instructed.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam nodded, trying to casually pull the sucker out of his hair, “I'll, um, I'll get packed up and meet you at the car.”

Dean nodded and tugged Cas by the hand, before Sammy shut the motel room door. As Dean started to head back toward the car, he felt kind of excited to get the band back together and head out to hunt some ghosts. Being with his family was the best thing in the world. A smile returned to Dean's face, as he reached out to brush his fingertips along the hood of the Impala again.

“Are you happy, Dean?” Cas asked quietly.

Dean raised his head to meet Cas's beautiful blue eyes again. Yes. Dean was happy. He was reunited with his car. He was getting ready to get back into the family business with his brother. He was holding Cas's hand and feeling their ring warm on his skin.

He was home.

Dean smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Cas's lips. He didn't care that they were standing out in the open of some cheap motel parking lot. So what, if eyes were watching? He was going to kiss his angel wherever and whenever he wanted; strangers be damned. Dean slowly pulled back to rest his forehead against his angel's, letting his sight swim in the sea of heavenly blue again.

“I love you,” Dean repeated, his voice low and playful, “I've told you that, haven't I?”

An honest smile spread across Cas's pink lips, as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

“Yes, Dean,” he replied, sounding flattered, “You have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word 'Baby' is very universal for Dean Winchester, I think. It can mean the Impala, Cas, and home. All at once. :)  
> And, if you're wondering what's going on with Sammy in this chapter, don't worry. You get to find out soon, when I start on part eight. ;) Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! The next - and final - chapter of the Virgin Graces series will be out soon! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Castiel stumbled into their new motel room with their mouths connected and hands clutching at each others' clothes. Dean kicked the door shut with his foot behind them, as he pulled the angel's coat quickly down his arms. Castiel took hold of Dean's shoulders and carefully shoved him up against the wall, feeling their tongues flick briefly together.

“Good... good job... exorcising the house,” Dean breathed into Cas's mouth, as he rushed to remove the angel's belt.

After the man's mumbled statement, they kissed again. Castiel tugged Dean's shirt up over his head, breaking their lips once more as he took it off and discarded it. The angel ran his hands all over the man's warm chest, feeling his heart racing inside. Dean leaned forward instantly to bring their mouths back together, as more of their clothing was quickly being removed.

“You did a... good job, as well... Dean,” Castiel replied inside their kiss.

Dean released an 'mmm' sound, as he wrapped his arms around Castiel and walked with him toward the bed. They tumbled over and landed on the semi-flat surface with the angel on top, bouncing a little with the springy mattress. Unable to wait any longer for intercourse, Castiel braced a hand on each of their bodies and disrobed them. Dean made a small noise at the sudden absence of clothing and raised up to look down at their nudity. Castiel paused to take in the splendor of Dean's bare body once again, eyes quickly darting to behold every beautiful inch of his exposed skin.

In a swift movement, Dean pulled Castiel close to his chest and rolled over with him in his arms. Once he was on top, Dean raised up to his knees on the bed and swiftly bent the angel in half. Castiel whimpered a little as he took hold of his own legs, aching to get started. He watched Dean gather saliva in his own mouth and spit it in his hand. The man slicked his throbbing erection and lined himself against Cas's entrance.

A deep moan fell out of Castiel's mouth at the sensation of Dean launching inside him with full force. Castiel clung to the bed with clinched fists, leaving his legs to fall against Dean's broad shoulders as they moved. Dean began to thrust rapidly into him, pounding hard against his backside and causing the bed to squeak with the action.

“D – dammit... Cas,” Dean breathed, his green eyes wide with lust.

Castiel whined erotically again. He loved the feeling of Dean being inside him, sharing his vessel. Intercourse with Dean was more than just a physical act. It was a spiritual one, too. The angel stared up at the man's glistening face while he hammered into him, seeing determination and love in his expression. It was obvious that Dean enjoyed this just as much as Castiel did.

“Dean,” Castiel cried, forcing his own muscles to clinch harder around him.

A few whimpers tumbled out of the man's mouth as he moved. He reached down to wrap his fingers tightly around Cas's stiff, veined erection and the angel gasped at the feeling. He instantly started to move with Dean's thrusts; attempting to rock his hips to aid his own pleasure. Dean promptly stroked Castiel's member, rubbing his thumb over the head each time. Dean's sexual expertise never failed to arouse Cas. He groaned louder into the room, nearly bucking into the man's hand.

“Ahh! Dean!” Castiel moaned, “Harder!”

Dean's hips hammered against Castiel's backside, forcing his throbbing erection to bury deep within the angel's body each time. Castiel panted, gripping the bed tighter as he arched his back. With the movement of his hips, he angled Dean's member, allowing the man to caress that certain spot inside.

“ _Dean_ ,” the angel shouted.

Castiel finally fell over the edge with cries of pleasure. His erection pulsed in Dean's hand, releasing white semen all over his own abdomen. The angel lingered in the height of ecstasy for as long as he could, savoring the feeling of Dean's hard member as it continued to thrust into him. Every molecule of Castiel's being was electrified with erotic satisfaction.

Once his orgasm was beginning to subside, Castiel blinked his hazy eyes open to look up at Dean's perfect face and watch him reach his own sexual climax. The man's mouth hung open to breathe and all his muscles began to tighten. His emerald eyes seemed to stare straight down at Castiel when he finally pounded his way to the top of mountainous bliss.

“Cas! Y – Yes! Ahhh,” he moaned.

The angel tightened as much as he could around Dean to give him the highest dose of pleasure possible. Dean's eyes rolled back slightly as his hips became erratic, thrusting the best they could. Castiel knew Dean was pulsing inside him, and the thought made him ache with arousal. He adored assisting Dean to an orgasm. It felt good to know that he could provide pleasure to his favorite human.

Dean eventually halted to a stop, pausing to hover over Castiel and catch his breath. He carefully slid out of Cas's tight entrance, leaving the angel's body to shiver in the absence of his large erection. Once their bodies were separated, Dean gently fell over to lay beside Castiel. They both laid motionless on their backs for a moment as their bodies gradually returned to functioning order. Their breathing eventually slowed and their eyes focused again. After a moment of silence, Castiel rolled onto his side to see Dean properly. The man looked back at him as a smile twitched on his open mouth.

“I think we could fill an ocean with all the come we've gotten out of each other,” he mumbled, reaching up to brush away some of the white fluid from Cas's chest.

Castiel took a moment to ponder on Dean's words. The angel briefly imagined a vast sea full of semen instead of water; white waves stretching out to the horizon as far as the eye could see...

“That sounds like the perfect habitat for the Kraken,” Castiel mused in a serious tone.

Dean chuckled out loud, causing the bed to shake with his delighted laughter. Castiel smiled at his enthusiasm, enjoying the sight of Dean's happiness. He was glad he could give Dean something that Dean always gave to him – a blissful peace, full of love and laughter. The man settled down, but his smile lingered as he looked at the angel again. Castiel stared at him, seeing deep thoughts emerge in his expression. There was only another moment of silence before Dean spoke again.

“Why did you pick me?” he asked quietly.

Castiel blinked, feeling a little confused by the bizarre question.

“Pick you?” the angel repeated.

“Yeah,” Dean said, searching his face, “You know, to get rid of your virginity and all...”

Castiel gulped, realizing that Dean was referring to the start of their sexual relationship. The angel paused to think back to the day he first asked Dean to fornicate with him. It was difficult to remember a time when their relationship had not yet become physical, but he recalled the instance clearly. Castiel knew that Dean considered him a close friend at the time, but nothing else. It had taken Dean a while to feel what Castiel was already feeling. And, now, Dean was wondering why Cas had chosen him to be his first – and only – sexual partner. As if it wasn't already clear...

Castiel gently brought his left hand up to trace Dean's damp jaw with his fingertips. Their ring shined on his finger against the soft light of the dim motel lamps, as Castiel looked deeply into Dean's emerald stare. He wanted to make sure that Dean understood his reasoning for everything.

“We've always shared a strong bond, Dean,” Castiel reminded, “I know you doubt your purpose and you feel that you are unworthy of love, but know this... I have loved you from the moment your creation was set in motion.”

Dean visibly gulped, his eyes searching over Castiel. He seemed surprised to hear that the angel had loved him for so long. Castiel quickly continued.

“Of course I chose you, Dean. You are precious to me in a way that I cannot explain. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else,” he said, placing his hand over the scar on Dean's arm.

Dean glanced down at the sight of Castiel's hand on him, before returning his eyes to the angel's stare. Castiel was glad to see the smile return to Dean's moist lips.

“This might be the orgasm talking,” Dean began, grinning, “but so help me, I'm gonna bang the hell out of you every chance I get, Cas Winchester, until the day I die.”

Castiel smiled back at him, glad to hear his own full name again. He eased closer to Dean on the mattress to nestle himself against the man's chest. Dean slung his arm around Cas to hold him close, causing their embrace to deepen. The angel meditated on the last words Dean spoke, while their hands intertwined.

“What about after that, Dean?” the angel whispered softly.

The man beneath Castiel took a deep breath, filling his lungs to exhale slowly.

“I hope everybody upstairs has earplugs,” Dean replied, sounding delighted, “'cause we're gonna be shattering windows up there, too.”

Castiel grinned at the man's statement. He was glad to hear that Dean was still planning to share intercourse with him even in the afterlife. Cas laid his head against the middle of Dean's chest, and listened to the man's heartbeat drum against his ear as they laid tangled together in silence. Castiel was fully content with the choices he made, that had led him to this moment; to the place he always wanted to be...

Surrounded by the love of Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, with that, Virgin Graces is complete. :) Of course, I still have a small Sabriel part to add, but this is it for the Destiel portion. I want to thank each and everyone of you for following this story for so long, and for all your comments and compliments and kind words. And I hope you all enjoyed the ending of this story as much as you enjoyed the rest. As you can see, Dean and Cas are going to be very happy together; even after death. ;) Thank you all so, so much for your support. And I hope you all will enjoy the Sabriel companion piece that goes along with it - which I will be starting tomorrow! :) 
> 
> And If, by some chance, you don't ship Sabriel, and want to know if I will be posting anymore Destiel works, you'll be happy to know that I have several more Destiel stories lined up for this site. It's just gonna take some time to post them. I hope you all will stick around to read more! Thank you so much! Have a great day! :)


End file.
